Repetição
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Duas vezes são melhores do que uma! Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon. Oneshot.


_**Repetição**_

Saga estava dormindo. Virava-se de um lado para outro, enquanto acordava de vez em quando... naquele estado estranho que ficava entre a sonolência e a vigília. Quase instintivamente, sentiu vontade de abraçar o corpo do gêmeo. E eis que ao se virar para fazê-lo, sentiu não suas costas e seus ombros, mas algo diferente...

Esta informação foi processada pelo cérebro dele, o qual o fez acordar... e ver que, realmente, não havia ali o tronco do companheiro...

Saga abriu os olhos e se deparou com... a bunda do gêmeo.

É. A bunda do Kanon, ali, bem na frente de seu rosto.

- Hum...?

Esfregou os olhos, estranhando. Apoiou-se no antebraço e olhou para Kanon, o qual dormia a sono solto... e estava deitado em posição contrária à sua.

- Kanon...?

- Un...

- Ei, Kanon!

- Saga...? Ei, por que me acordou assim de repente?

- Kanon, o que faz virado praí? Eu acordei e me deparei direto com a sua bunda na minha cara! O que é isso?

- Ah... não lembra?

- Não...

- Tinha que ser o Saga, né! Deixa eu refrescar a sua memória... nós dois, eu e você, fizemos um sessenta e nove antes de dormir! E como a gente ficou meio cansadinho pelo ato, acabamos dormindo direto!

- É...? Sem banho nem nada?

- É!

Saga começou a reparar no próprio membro... e viu que estava realmente meio "melecado". De saliva, de resto de sêmen...

- Ah, Kanon! Vamos tomar um banho então!

- Ah, Saguinha... estou com preguicinha! O que eu queria mesmo era repetir o sessenta e nove...

- E sem uma higiene decente? Dá licença, Kanon! De lá pra cá inúmeras bactérias já devem ter se proliferado na saliva que a gente nem lavou! Não vou botar a minha boca aí sem antes você lavar bem!

- Cara chato...! Tá, eu tomo banho! Desde que me prometa que vai fazer a chupetinha...

- Faço, vai... faço! Mas só depois de me certificar que tá tudo limpinho!

- Ok...

Ainda cansado e lacrimejando, Kanon levantou da cama junto com o gêmeo e lá foram ambos para o banho... que, desde quando se sagraram Grandes Mestres do Santuário¹, era tomado quase sempre naquela sauna maravilhosa. Enquanto andavam em direção à mesma, Kanon dizia chistes maldosos e "tarados", enquanto dava tapinhas na bunda do outro e beliscava seus braços. Ainda meio contrariado pelo apelo sexual tão forte do gêmeo, Saga foi até o banheiro e abriu as torneiras, esperando a água encher a grande banheira.

E quem disse que o Kanon esperava...?

- Hun, Saguinha... fica tão bonito assim com sono... - e ao dizer isso, passava a mão pelas costas do gêmeo, já querendo descer e ir pros glúeos... mas Saga se afastava, como para deixar claro que só depois do banho faria algo.

- Un... Kanon, está quase cheio! Hora do banho, vamos!

E assim sendo, terminando de se esquivar de mais uma investida atrevida do gêmeo, Saga se colocou na banheira e começou a se molhar e ensaboar. Kanon, no entanto, não sossegava...

- Saguinha... todo lisinho, todo bonitinho... un...

E, sem sossegar, Kanon voltou a passar a mão no corpo ensaboado do Saga... mas o mais velho tomou o sabonete e começou a esfregar o marido.

- Un...! Saga! O que é isso?

- Isso mesmo! Sem se lavar, nada de sexo!

- Humpf...! Então vá, me lave direito!

- Folgado...

Saga passou a lavar o gêmeo, e nem assim ele sossegava. Todo e qualquer toque no parceiro o excitava, e logo o caçula se viu com uma nova ereção.

- Saga... não vai ter pena de mim...?

- Ah, que pena de um marmanjo como você!

- Ah, Saguinha...! Me acorda no meio da noite, me nega o boquete e ainda me traz pro banho!

- Já vai acabar!

De fato, Saga não deixou que mais nada fosse feito em si... até o banho terminar. Quando o banho terminou... Kanon se atirou contra ele de forma tão afoita, que Saga mal conseguiu respirar.

- Uhn... Kanon... calma!

- Calma...! Você demora um ano pra me dar banho... e me pede calma!

Em seguida, deitou Saga no chão de mármore do banheiro e passou a beijar seu peito, seu ventre... e então abocanhou seu membro e passou a chupá-lo com perícia.

- Unnn...! Kanon...!

O caçula daria a ele... daria tudo que ele queria, pois sim!

A essa altura, o mais velho havia mandado a racionalidade pro espaço. Movia-se dentro da boca do gêmeo, mas enfim ele parou... e olhou em seus olhos.

- Agora... tá na sua vez de fazer algo também, né, Saguinha?

O primogênito entendeu o recado. Kanon virou-se, a cabeça em direção aos pés de Saga, e direcionou seus quadris ao rosto do gêmeo. O outro tomou seu membro com a boca e passou a sugar deliciosamente... dando o prazer que ele queria tanto.

Ficaram assim, estimulando um ao outro por algum tempo, Saga pegando na bunda do Kanon enquanto o chupava... até que chegaram perto de atingir o clímax. O mais moço colocou o membro mais fundo na boca do parceiro... e enfim se derramou dentro dele, enquanto chupava fervorosamente o membro dele, ansiando por receber sua seiva.

Não demorou muito e Saga enfim gozou. Como aquele era o segundo orgasmo da noite, ambos se sentiram bastante cansados de novo... Kanon saiu de cima de Saga e se deitou ao lado dele.

- Un... chupetinha gostosinha, né, Saga?

- É, sim...

Antes que pudessem dar por si, dormiram ali mesmo, no chão da enorme sauna...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saga estava naquele estado, entre a vigília e o sono. Virou-se, tentando abraçar o corpo do companheiro, quando reparou que não era o torso dele... e sim as pernas.

Abriu os olhos. Deparou-se com a bunda do gêmeo bem em sua cara. De novo!

- Kanon...!

- Un...?

- A sua bunda tá na minha cara de novo!

- Ah... é claro. Fizemos sessenta e nove mais uma vez, esqueceu?

- Sei... e esquecemos de tomar banho de novo!

- Ah, Saga... sem frescura...

- Que frescura! Veja, já é de manhã! Os criados já devem ter acordado! Estamos ferrados!

Saga levantou e foi pro banho. Kanon, mesmo meio morto de preguiça, levantou e o seguiu...

Abraçou o gêmeo na banheira e o acariciou várias vezes.

- Saguinha...

- Depois da foda, Kanon tem um ataque de paixonite...?

- Tenho sim... ainda mais depois da nossa repetição... foi muito gostoso, Saguinha!

- Eu sei... mas precisamos nos banhar e nos arrumar.

E quem disse que o Kanon o deixava em paz?

- Kanon, chega de ficar me agarrando!

- Saguinha, amorzinho...

- Cheeeeega! Vamos tomar banho!

E mesmo tentando rechaçar, o que Saga teve foi um Kanon grudento... durante quase todo o dia!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na fic "Cerimonia", eles são sagrados Mestres pelo Shion. _

_Mais uma doideira! Rs! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
